Finding Love
by Chibi-Yaten
Summary: Usagi is a heartbroken girl entering High School. She never wants to be with anyone ever again. But after meeting one man, she learns that just becuase you don't go looking for love doesn't mean it won't come looking for you.
1. First Days

Chapter 1- First Days

Usagi is young beautiful girl. She has luxurious blonde hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes. She was indeed a rare beauty, that few could compare. Underneath her beauty hides a klutz that sometimes ruins her appearance though, yet she is still very loveable. Her beauty will always surpass her clumsiness, and when guys get around her they can't help but ignore the fact that she's a total klutz. That is until they get annoyed with it. Usagi was born into a rich family and was currently in middle school, about to go to high school. She was the envy of every girl at Kamiri Jr. High, every boy wanted to date her. She dated many guys, but has yet to find the right one. After being heartbroken time after time she has given up on love. Usagi soon discovers that even though you don't go looking for love, doesn't mean it won't come looking for you.

She was a girl who has had her heart broken many times before. Usagi made a lot of wrong decisions in her life, which caused her to dreams of all the could-of-been instead of looking towards the future. Her most recent lover had been a young man named Shamori, the one who had made her swear to never love again. He was the one who crushed her fragile heart. Usagi gave him everything and in return he crushed her heart by leaving her for another woman, one older than Usagi.

Usagi was sitting at her window staring out into the mysterious starry night. "I wonder if the lady on the moon is as lonely as I am on Earth. Whoever you are up there I know how you feel, but trust me it's better up there for you. For up in space your alone and can't have a chance to have your heart broken. It's the most horrible feeling the whole universe."

Her mother walks into her bright pink and blue room. "Talking to the moon maiden again."

Usagi nodded. "Mother I want to meet her someday."

"Why?" Her mother questioned.

"So then maybe we could become friends and not be so lonely anymore." She climbed into her bed.

"Sweetie your never lonely. After all, you are the one with millions of guys calling you everyday for a date or something, and you keep rejecting them all so don't blame anyone but yourself for you loneliness."

"What a wonderful thing for a mom to say to their child!" Usagi yawned and closed her eyes.

"Well anyways I'm sorry to say this but you'll never meet the moon maiden." Her mother turned off the lights.

Usagi shot up out of her bed. "What do you mean by that!"

"Listen to me.." she paused, "There is no one that lives on the moon, so your about to be a sixteen year old girl entering high school, you can't go on believing in such fairy tales. Now good night, sweet heart, you must get a good nights rest before you first day at this new school."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her mother as soon as her back was turned. "There is such a thing as a moon maiden, and I know there is." She murmured to herself before she shut her shimmering eyes to rest for the night.

The sun shines brightly on her face. The birds are chirping and fluttering about. Yawning and stretching she sits up in her pink, silky pajamas. Holding her hand against her heart she gently whispers, "I will never love anyone again, for Shamori has showed me that all men are the same. Heartbreakers with no feelings whatsoever."

"Time to get ready for school." Her mothers voice rings throughout all the halls and rooms.

"Even though this house is full of many items, it still sounds so hollow." Usagi said to herself while getting dressed in her navy blue school uniform.

Usagi hated the uniform for she felt it made her look hideous, yet it made her feel good inside for the hopes that it would repel men. "Ha ha... Maybe keeping my promise to never love again will be much easier now. And it's all thanks to this disgusting outfit."

She ran down her flight of stairs to the kitchen. "Hello Mom." She said with no emotion.

"Whatever happened to that cheerful little girl I used to know and love?" Her mother sat a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"She grew up and changed into the grumpy big girl right here!" Usagi shoved the pancakes into her mouth.

She groans, takes a deep breath, and slowly sighs. "So are you going to find yourself a nice, handsome man today."

"No." Usagi says proudly with pieces of the pancakes flying out of her mouth.

"Don't talk with you mouth full and no slouching. It's not proper for a lady of you standards to look like one of today's middle class women." She slaps Usagi on her back causing her to sit up straight. "And besides in your cute, little uniform you will have all the boys in the school after you. Maybe even some of the seniors if you wanted them."

Usagi didn't like the fact that her mother said she looked cute in her uniform. She wanted to look unattractive, but oh well, for she was, indeed, one of those girls that could pass off just about anything. "I don't want to get any boyfriends though. I want to be a lonely cat lady for the rest of my life. At least then I wouldn't ever have my heart broken."

"Hush now! You will find a nice man for yourself someday and you know it. Just because you won't go looking for him doesn't mean he won't come looking for you!"

They got into their custom made car that Usagi's father had personally had built for her, so when she was old enough to drive she could have a car that showed her personality. Of course it was a bright colored car, and was the prettiest looking car Usagi had ever seen. "This is for me, Mom."

"Yes, your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough. So this weekend we will have the same person that thought me to drive come and teach you. Then you can get your permit and eventually you licenses plate."

They arrive at school about fifteen minutes early. Usagi steps out of the car and her mom drives off. She looks around at all the people and gulps.

There were three girls sitting near the fountain in the middle of the lot, and they were staring at Usagi. One of the girls had short blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. This ones name was Haruka, who was sitting close to the second girl with aqua colored hair. She seemed like the sea itself, her name was Michiru. The last one, which appeared to be their leader, had the most indescribable looks Usagi had ever seen. Her exotic tan, her long, dark green hair, and her ruby red eyes was enough to make any guy leave their woman with a single glance. Usagi had never seen no one so beautiful in her entire life. Her name was Setsuna.

'The girls here are sure a lot different from the ones back at middle school.' Usagi thought to herself.

"Do you think she might become one of us. After all, she is very ravishing." Haruka stared.

Michiru looked at Haruka jealously. "I'm prettier though, right?"

Haruka realized she was in trouble. "Of course you are, no one will ever compare to your magnificence."

"That's what I thought." Michiru stuck her nose up in pride.

"You aren't supposed to let people onto you two being lovers." Setsuna glared at them. "It'd ruin your reputation. She's not pretty enough to be in the same class as us. The most beautiful girls in the entire school will only be us three till we graduate. And we're only Juniors so we have this year and the next. Then I don't really care who they consider the best looking."

Michiru and Haruka sadly slid away from each other. They all then turned away from one another to watch Usagi walk into the school. This caused them to notice that the hottest guy there, Mamoru, was sitting around with his friends drooling over Usagi.

Setsuna tensed up. "No! He's mine, not that stupid freshman's!"

* * *

I hope you all like my story so far. Please review and let me know what you think about it. 


	2. First Encounters

Chapter 2- First Encounters

Usagi was walking down the hall when she noticed a girl being carried by five guys. She had long, flowing blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a volleyball uniform. By what Usagi could see she was number one on the team and her name was Minako. When she raised her hand up the guys that were carrying her automatically came to a halt. Then they lowered her to the ground and she slowly walked over to Usagi.

"This is the best looking freshman I've seen all day. What's your name?" Minako appeared to be examining Usagi.

"Uhhhh... Usagi." She watched as Minako circled her.

She reached her hand out. "Glad to meet you!" She grinned.

Usagi smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."

"Lift me up boys, her too." Minako commanded.

As soon as those words left her lips five guys immediately lifted her up and five more appeared out of nowhere picked her up as well.

"Uhhhh... I need to find out where all my class are if you don't mind Ms. Minako." Usagi said very quietly.

"Don't worry bout it, these guys will escort you to all your class for you. Isn't that right guys." Minako glared at them. "Just give them your schedule."

"Yes, that's right." They all blushed and took her schedule from her hands.

"Hey! I can find my own way." Usagi yelled.

The bell rings. "You can think me later. Bye Usagi!" She blows a kiss and the guys carry her off to her class.

The boys carrying Usagi also took her class and sat her in one of the desk, and the guys dashed off to their classes. She looks around the class and sees all the new faces, which causes her to become extremely nervous.

The teacher walks into the room; his name tag read _'Mr. Kowashima'. _"Hi everybody, why don't we all start off with everyone telling something about themselves so we can all get to know each other better."

He scans the classroom. "Ah, a freshman in the room. How bout you come up to my podium and speak first."

Usagi heart beats quickly and she is overwhelmed with heat as she walks up to the front of the class. "I...I'm Usagi, I'm a freshman as you already know. I kind of on the quite side."

Some guy in the back of the room yells out, "There ain't no girl as smokin' as you that is shy, so don't be modest."

Her face turns a into a shade of light red. "Thanks, I think? Well there's not much to tell really."

Mr. Kowashima rolls his eyes and says, "Fine, it's short but I guess it was better than nothing. You may sit."

She returns to her desk. The guy behind her taps on her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Jake. It's good to know a girl as fine as you is in our school. We should hang out sometime."

"Jake, since your so eager to talk why don't you come up here and tell everyone about yourself next." Mr. Kowashima point at him with a ruler.

Jake groans but eventually walks to the front. He begins to talk bout himself and then the next person. By time the last girl was finished the bells rung, for she keep talking about herself for over half an hour.

As soon as she set foot outside the door she was grabbed and lifted up into the air. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Usagi screamed.

"Okay, if that's what you really want." One of the shorter guys said as they set her down.

The tallest one blurted out, "Why don't we go find Setsuna or someone like that. I'm sure she wouldn't mind our help."

The all disappeared into the crowed hallways. Usagi sighed and rested her back against one of the lockers. _I don't want to be alone, but I don't' want to have my heartbroken again, _She thinks, _should I just shun everyone or just accept life as it is. Moon Maiden, give me a sign of what is to come in my life._

She begins to try and locate her next class, but on her way a man runs into her causing her to drop all of her belongings. "Sorry, let me help you with this."

"Thank you." She looks up to see who it is. Her heart skips a beat, and her face lights up. This was the handsomest man she has ever seen in her entire life. "Hi, I'm Usagi. Who are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I'm Mamoru. Usagi is a very pretty name for a very pretty girl." He gazes into her eyes.

The tardy bell rings. "Well I'll see you around. I'm going be killed if I'm any later than I ready am. You better get to your too. Bye." Mamoru waves.

"Bye." She whispers. Usagi watches him until he too far for eye view. She walks away slowly remembering the words she promised herself_, I will never love again._

She walks into room 207, the science room. To her surprise Minako was in there. "Usagi!" She cheered.

"Hi Minako." Usagi gave a half smile.

"Come sit over here with me. I hope you smart so I can well, you know what I mean. Heh he. Come on now don't be shy my freshman friend."

Usagi began to wonder why most of her class didn't appear to have freshman like herself in them. "So what grade are you in?"

"Oh me, I'm a sophomore. I also happen to be the schools volleyball star." She flashes a number one hand sign at Usagi. "No one will ever take that spot from me."

"So is that your dream?" Usagi questioned her.

"Oh no," Minako dazes out for a moment. "I want to be a singer. That's why my next class is chorus, but I hate that teacher, she never gives me any of the solos for some reason. Even though I'm way better than Rei she still gets all the solos. She doesn't even want to be in that class, but her parents force her to because they think she needs to know a little bit of everything."

"Why does the teacher give her all the solos then?" Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"Because the teacher is her aunt. So of course it always has to be Rei this, Rei that, blah blah blah. Who cares." Minako grew angry.

"Calm down. Don't take it so personal." Usagi rested her hand on her shoulder. "By the way where's the teacher for this class."

"Oh her," Minako leans back her chair. "She's never here, we all just a 100 for everything everyday if you have one of her classes that is. Mrs. Bakoushi is always off somewhere in the school with Jonashi Backlie, the football coach. Doing what you might ask, but just trust me you don't want to know."

"Okay." Usagi rested her head on her desk.

"What's wrong?" Minako got out of her chair and walked in front of the table to look at Usagi's face. "Oh I see! That's the look of love in your eyes! Ha ha! I will get you and this guy together and you and him will..."

"NO!" Usagi waves her hands around. "I don't love anybody, no! No! No!"

"Awwwww, you've got a crush!" Minako pranced around their desk.

"Stop it Minako, everyone is stating to stare." Usagi tried to hide her face.

"Come on, Usagi, join me in my dance of love." Minako pulled Usagi out of her chair.

"But I don't want to dance!" Usagi screamed.

* * *

I know that I've changed their personalities a little, but it a all make since later. Well I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far and that you'll review to let me know what you think about it. Till next time,

Chibi-Yaten


	3. Meeting Ami

Chapter 3- Meeting Ami

The bell rings. "Bye Minako!" Usagi waves as she tries to find the gymnasium.

She is stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder. "Ah!" She screams as she turns around only to see that it was that Jake guy she met earlier from her math class. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, you just looked lost was all." Jake held his hands in the air as if he was innocent.

She looked at him strangely. "Before I'm late for another class, could you tell me where the gym is?"

"Yea that's my next class too, so just follow me if you would." Jake walk into the building they were standing in front of. "Bet you feel smart now don't you. Sorry if that sounded mean, but you are a blonde after all. So those kind of actions are expected."

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE BLONDE HAIR DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING ABOUT HOW SMART I AM! BESIDES I'M A NEW STUDENT HERE, SO HOW THE HECK WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW WHERE EVERYTHING IS!"

She walked up to him after she had finished yelling and slapped him across his face. A red hand print was on his face. Everyone in the gym began to laugh at Jake. "Shut up you idiots! If you should laugh at anyone you should laugh at your own ugly faces."

Everyone glared at Jake, but they quickly began to laugh again. Jake walked into the boys locker room.

As Usagi walked by everybody started to praise Usagi for what she had done. One of the girls said, "It's about time he's got slapped by a girl; he's had it coming for a long time if you ask me."

She walked into the girls locker room to change into her gym uniform. The shirt was solid black with the schools name on it as well as hers. The shorts they had to wear was a dark green color with a slight split on the sides of it. When Usagi walked out she saw Mamoru. Once again her heart skips a beat and she became warm inside.

"Hi, Usagi, I guess we have a class together." Mamoru walks over towards her.

Mr. Lakoru, the gym teacher, blows on the silver whistle the dangled from his neck. "Freshman, Seiya, both of you need to run your laps."

The started running side by side. Usagi looked to see if he was looking at her, but as soon as she turned her head he turned his. They raced against one another in silence.

Jake reappeared from the closed doors of the locker room. He stared at Usagi, noticing that she was running with Mamoru. He saw the smile on her face. This caused him to be overcome with jealousy. "I'm a senior, he's a junior, how could she choose him over me. Whatever, it's only the start of the year, so I have plenty of time to win her over." A smirk spread across his face.

Mr. Lakoru yells, "Everyone to the bleachers! I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you all have a free day to talk or whatever the heck you want to do."

Mamoru and Usagi sat next to each other. "So, you got any plans for Saturday?"

She looked at him and smiled for a moment, but it quickly faded away when she remembered the promise she had made to herself. "Sorry, I'm busy on Saturday."

"What about Sunday then?" Mamoru seemed determined.

"Busy." She mumbled.

"Monday after school?" He asked.

"No, I have homework." She groaned.

"I can help you with it." Mamoru smiled. "I guess it's a date then."

Mamoru stood up and ran to play basket ball with the other guys. As quickly as Mamoru left Jake took his spot next to Usagi.

"Hey babe, sorry about earlier. I know I can be a jerk sometimes but I promise I'll change for you. I'll even make you the only girl that I talk to or flirt with or whatever you want me to do." Jake laid his arm across her shoulders.

She shoved him away. "Get away from me!"

"I'm going to take you out on a date on Saturday." Jake said without giving Usagi a option.

"I can't I have things that I need to do." Usagi grabbed his shirt and pulled him back before he could run off.

"I like it when girls are aggressive." He winked at her.

"Ewww..." she pushed him away again.

"Okay then we'll go on a date one Sunday." Jake tried to run again.

This time Usagi grabbed his shorts and they fell off. "Ah! Help me! I'm blind!"

"You know you like it." Jake gave an evil smirk.

"No, I don't." She held her hands over her eyes. "I have two question for you."

"What would that be?" Jake pondered.

"Would you please pull you shorts back up and get away from me!" Usagi continued to hold her hands over her eyes.

"Whatever you wish my dear." Jake bowed and walked away, but tripped on his shorts, which he hadn't pulled back up yet, causing him to tumble down the bleachers. "I'm okay!"

After that Jake decided it was time to pull his shorts up. Then he yelled. "I'll see you later my love, and don't forget about Sunday."

Usagi sat there, watching the guys play basket ball. She sighs, _I wish I had some friends that were girls, besides Minako, _she thought, _she's nice and everything but she's not in all my classes. Well I guess I should be happy since she's the first girl that has talked to me since the fifth grade._

She had never figured out why none of the other girls seemed to like her very much. The real reason why none of the them wanted anything to do with her was because they thought she would take their boyfriends away from them, or that guys would use them to get to her. Usagi's beauty was a gift to her but also a curse, for her beauty caused her to have very little interaction with other girls her age. The only time a girl would talk to her was if they liked some guy that talked to her so Usagi could convince the guy to go out with them.

A girl with short, blue hair came up beside Usagi. "Hi, why are you sitting over here all alone?"

Usagi quietly said, "I don't really have many friends, besides the guys anyways. Other than that it's only Minako."

"Well, I'm Ami. I don't see why no one wouldn't want to talk to you. After all your a pretty girl and seem very nice." She held her hand out for Usagi to shake.

She took her hand with a grin on her face. "I'm Usagi. Thanks for the compliment. You look nice too, but you should come over sometime, if you want to that is, and we could give each other makeovers." Usagi was trying to get Ami to like her before she left her like all her old friends did.

"Sure how does Saturday sound, oh wait, never mind you told those two guys that you were busy on Saturday and Sunday so..."

Ami was interrupted by Usagi. "I just said that for a personal reason. You could call it a sort of promise to myself."

"Oh, I see. Well anyways since it's only Monday would you mind if I came over today? I know we just met and everything, but apparently you don't have much to do nor do I." Ami asked shyly.

Usagi lit up with joy. "That be wonderful. I haven't had anyone over to my house in a long time."

"It a be a lot of fun. Have you been here your entire life or what?" Ami questioned.

"Yes," Usagi became saddened. "Even thought I've been here my entire life, your only the second girl to actually talk to me friendly since the fifth grade."

"That's horrible." Ami tried to think of something to cheer her up. "Well I'm a transfer student from a place far from Tokyo, and your my first friend from here."

"Really?" Usagi glances at her. "Well your new, so you can't really help it."

The bell rings. Ami waves bye as she walks to her next class.

Usagi had to go to lunch next. She walked around for a while until she was caught by Minako. "Usagi, I'm so happy! First we have science together and now lunch. Can it get any better! What's you next class?"

Usagi pulls out her schedule. "Uhhh... it's Japanesse Culture 9."

"Awww, that sucks. I have gym next, my favorite class." Minako grins and does a model pose.

"I had that last period." Usagi's words caused Minako to fall.

"You shouldn't of said that, now my day is ruined." Minako's eyes grown large. "Oh well."

They sit and talk about how there day has been so far. But Minako keep getting distracted by every boy that walked by them.

Setsuna and Michiru are watching them from afar. "What is Minako doing?"

"I don't know." Michiru looked at Setsuna. "Minako usually only likes good people, so maybe Usagi's not all that bad."

"Don't even speak those words." Setsuna gritted her teeth. "Any girl who gets Mamoru's attention besides me is an evil demon sent form the under world!"

Michiru looked at Setsuna like she was crazy. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Well this is chapter 3. I hope you all are enjoying my story. Please Review,

Chibi-Yaten


	4. The Intoxicating Rei

Chapter 4- The Intoxicating Rei

Usagi makes her way to her fourth period class after the bell rings. She pulled into another class room by Mamoru. "I have to go; I don't want to be late." Usagi cried.

"It's okay; I wouldn't let you be late. I just needed to talk to you." Mamoru gazed at her with a loving shimmer in his eyes.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Usagi ignored his gaze.

"Well you see," Mamoru blushes, "I get this strange feeling whenever I'm around you. Not a bad feeling, but a good feeling. And I'm hoping that we can make this feeling grow. If you feel the same way that is."

He looks at the clock. "I'll let you think about, but for now you need to get to your class."

Usagi walks into her class. She sits at the only empty desk left in the room. Usagi sat there quietly for awhile until near the end of class when the girl next to her decided to talk to her. She had long, raven black hair and gorgeous dark colored eyes. "Hi, I'm Rei who are you?"

Usagi remember hearing that name somewhere before but didn't know where. "I'm Usagi."

"Don't you just love being a sophomore?" Rei leans back in her chair but quickly grabs the desk since she almost fell backwards.

"Oh, I'm a freshman." Usagi tried mimicking Rei but fell.

Rei giggles, "I would have never guessed. You just look like a transfer student or something. Trust me it's a compliment, most of the freshman this year are hideous. I guess you're the best looking freshman then."

"I wouldn't say that." Usagi got up from the floor and pulled her chair back up and sat down.

"Why not?" Rei looked at her like she was crazy.

"I made a promise to myself and someone else." Usagi pauses wondering if she should tell her that she was a sixteen year old girl who still believed in the Moon Maiden. _She'd probably think I had the mind of a four year old or something, _Usagi thought, _but maybe if she sees I'm open to her I could have another friend since Minako or Ami isn't in this class._

"The someone else is the..." Usagi whispers in her ear. "Moon Maiden."

"Really?" Rei looks at her disappointedly. "Let me guess, you had a big argument with your mom the other night about whither she was real or not, didn't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Usagi pondered.

"Oh, I know everything." Rei tossed her hair back. "I went through the same thing in the fifth grade. It just takes some people a little longer is all. But trust me, I can see that you have already grown in strength and maturity since you got here."

Usagi looked at her wondering why she longed be just like her. She thought maybe it was because she was so pretty.

The teacher interrupts their conversation. "Okay class, today I'm going to decide your partners for everything we are going to do this year."

The teacher, who was called Mr. Cherkmont, began saying two names at a time pairing everyone in groups. Rei and Usagi were partners. "Today you will make a model of a Japanesse Shrine."

Usagi slammed her head on her desk. Rei asks, "What's wrong Usagi?"

"I don't know how to make a model shrine. Last time I tried in middle school I got an F!" Usagi's pigtails were stepped on by a girl that was walking by. "Hey, watch it!"

She looked up to see a girl with short blonde hair. "Sorry." Haruka apologized. "I can't believe I didn't notice such luxurious hair, you shouldn't let it fall onto the floor like that."

With a wink Haruka walked up to the teacher and began talking. "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's Haruka." Rei pointed for Usagi to hand her the glue on the table beside them. "She's a little strange to me, but since she hangs out with Setsuna, everyone loves her. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka, are the three most popular girls in school. They look better the every senior girl at our school. It's been that was ever since I can remember."

"Why aren't you one of them? After all you're pretty." Usagi gazed her, still wanting to be her. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare. I just wish I looked as hot as you do."

"Have you heard what all the guys say about you? You might be the first freshman to bring Setsuna down. If you act right and everything you could rule this school." Rei blushed. "Thanks for the compliment though. I had a chance to be one of them, and I'm kind of one of them. I just don't hang out with them all the time, just every now and then."

Usagi glanced down at the Japanesse model shrine. "Wow, your finished with it already. It looks amazing."

"Thanks." Rei smiled. "I've done this a lot, you have to do this like a zillion times in this class."

"So you've taken this before?" Usagi leaned in front of her.

"Yes, once, it was last year. I didn't pass because I was caught up in too much drama. Ughhh, that disgusting Minako."

_Minako! That's where I've heard Rei's name before, _Usagi remembered. _Wonder why Rei hates Minako so much. I've only heard one side of the story. _"So, who's Minako?"

"She's this dumb blonde, no offense, that tries to out due me in everything. Especially in chorus, I don't even want to solo's. I was going to ask my aunt to give Minako them, but after the first solo was given to me on our freshman year she fused me out for the rest of the class, so I convinced my aunt to give me all the solo's. Minako was a very nice, but ditzy girl. Kind of like you, no offence."

"It's okay. So you and she used to be friends." Usagi knocked off the model but luckily caught it before it smashed into a million pieces.

"You should be more careful." Rei angrily said. "And yes, we were. But she wouldn't listen to me, so we just went out separate ways. Now were rivals, always competing at everything we do."

"Oh, do you think you could ever be friends again?" Usagi once again knocked the model to the floor. This time it did smash into a million pieces.

_I'm really losing my patience with this girl. Ughhh, and to think I have to put up with her for an entire year._ She ran her fingers through her hair. "Now I have to start all over again. It's not only my grade, but yours too. You should really be more careful. If you break it again you can make it yourself."

"Grouchy aren't we." Usagi lowered her eyes brows.

"You would be too if you had to do this instead of just sit there and watch." Rei complained until the end of class.

She then handed in their Japanesse shrine model. "I hope you will do better this year." Mr. Cherkmont says. "If you fail again, it's summer school for you."

"I know." Rei sighs. "I guess I'll see you there then."

"What do you mean? You can't give up already." Mr. Cherkmont exams her project.

"If you knew this girl, you'd understand what I mean." Rei looked at Usagi as she stumbled out of the room. _I'm doomed!_

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 4. I hope you all like it and will review telling me what you think about my story so far. Till next time,

Chibi-Yaten


	5. Sweets and Baking

Chapter 5- Sweets and Baking

Usagi was wondering around with her schedule while looking for the room called 'Bakery 301'. When she walked down the hall at the back of the school she was overwhelmed with the smell of cinnamon. "That smells so delicious."

She let her nose lead her into a room. Looking at the white board she noticed that it read "Welcome to Bakery class in room 301." A woman said as she read the board. "Please take your seat, ummm, what's your name?"

"Usagi." She glances around trying to find where the smell was coming from.

"Nice to meet you. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Sugarcane. Please take a seat beside Makoto, the girl with the ponytail."

Usagi walked over to her. _This is where the smell is coming from!_ She thought while sniffing the air.

Makoto was a brunette who had her hair neatly pulled into a ponytail. She let two strands dangle in front of her ears. "Hi, I'm Makoto. I take it as you're a freshman."

Usagi nodded. "And by the looks of you, you're a junior."

"Sorry, but no. I'm a sophomore." She pulled out the cinnamon cookies she was making.

"Oh." Usagi felt stupid.

"So I'm guessing you love baking." Makoto sat in her chair.

"Not really, I just like to eat it." Usagi drooled while looking at the cookies. "I bake sometimes, but I'd much rather just get to enjoy the taste. That's why I joined this class. Free food!"

"Actually, you have to memorize everything we make this year along and all ingredients and steps for the final exam." She watched as Usagi's smile faded.

"Aghhhhh!" She pulled at her hair. "I would have picked something else if I knew I actually had to learn something."

Makoto giggled. "You know, you're pretty funny."

The teacher begins to talk. "Hello everyone. As you all know I'm Mrs. Sugarcane and I'm glad to see you've all have become comfortable in my room. Let's see what should we make for our first day." She scanned the room and saw Makoto's cookies. "Ah-ha, I should have known to look at my star pupil. How about we all make cookies, any kind you like. I want you to write down all the ingredients you use, the steps you take, and how long it took to complete them. After that, you'll switch cookies with your partner and eat them."

Makoto began to make another batch of cookies. "Why are you making more if you already made some?" Usagi questioned.

"Oh, I was just trying to make the perfect sweet, but I can't ever get it quite right. I've tried to perfect it by making cakes, pies, and a lot of other sweets instead. I just don't know what I should use to make the perfect sweet though. I'll figure it out someday. Ha-ha." Makoto smiled. "I want to open a bakery or restaurant when I'm older."

"That's wonderful. I'll be sure to visit everyday." Usagi said while adding chocolate chips on the cookies she was making. So that's your dream?"

"Yea." Makoto looked out the window smiling. "So what's your dream?"

"To be a bride." Usagi dazed off. "I'm not sure that dream will come true though."

"Why do you say that? You an extremely beautiful girl with a fun and outgoing personality to match." Makoto stared at her strangely.

"Well, I've always had trouble keeping a guy. I mean, sure I can get them, but getting them to stay with me is a different story." Usagi frowned. "They eventually find out how klutzy and ditzy I am and leave me heartbroken."

"You probably just go for the wrong guys." She placed her index fingers on the corner of Usagi's lips and pushed it up into a grin. "That suits you much better."

"But I promised myself I wouldn't date anymore." Usagi thought of the moon maiden but felt that it would be best not to mention it. "I don't want to end up heartbroken again."

"So you would rather grow up to be old and lonely than risk a few heartaches here and there." She tried to talk sense into her. "Don't punish yourself for what other people did to you or you're only making it worse."

Usagi simply stared at her, realizing that she was right. With a sigh she placed her cookies in the oven.

"I see you've decided to go for the classic chocolate chip. I'm just making sugar cookies." Makoto placed hers in the oven as well.

"Do you know anything about a guy named Mamoru?" Usagi blushed.

"He's only the guy that every girl in school would die to be with. If you're thinking of going up him, go ahead and give it up. He only seems to show feelings towards Setsuna." She placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but nobody can pry his attention away from her. She's hot and she knows it along with everyone else."

"But tried asking me out on a date for Saturday, then Sunday, and finally got me to go on a study date with him next Monday." Usagi thought for a moment. "And that Ami girl is supposed to be coming over today."

"You're going to be a legend here! A freshman getting together with the hottest guy in school." Her smile faded. "That is if Setsuna doesn't destroy you first."

_There was also I was supposed to do on Sunday, but what?_ Usagi began pondering through her thoughts. "Ewww..."

"What?" She peered in at the cookies to see if they were finished. "Only a minute or so left."

"Jake asked me to go on a date with him on Sunday and he ran of before I could deny him." Usagi said as they pulled their cookies out.

"Wait a minute! If that's the Jake that I'm think of..." Makoto pauses. "Does he have the most beautiful black hair on Earth that covers his right eye?"

"Yes, I guess. Why?"

"Does he have dark lavender eyes that make you melt?" Her green eyes swelled with tears.

"He has that color of eyes, but it doesn't make me melt."

"Was he wearing a black shirt with a green symbol on it?" She began breathing slowly.

"Yea, so you know him?" Usagi wondered what was wrong with Makoto.

"I suppose you could say that." Makoto continued trying to hold her tears back. "His name is Jake Lamorie."

"Oh, okay then." Usagi and Makoto traded cookies. "Yum, these are delicious."

Makoto bit into one of Usagi's. _BLAH! This is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted. How can someone mess up chocolate chip cookies!_ "Mmmmm, these are great." She lied. "Look, it's a wild tiger!"

As soon as Usagi turned her head Makoto began spitting out the cookies and threw the rest in the trash. "There's no wild tiger." Usagi looked the empty cookie tray. "Where'd all the cookies go?"

"They were so good I couldn't resist." Makoto tossed some paper over the cookies in the trashcan to hide them. "And sorry about the tiger thing, it was my mistake. It was just some student."

"So what do you think I should do about Jake?" Usagi continued eating Makoto's cookies.

"I don't know!" Makoto shouted drawing attention to herself. "Sorry!" She quietly said while blushing.

"Why did you yell? Is there something wrong?" Usagi stepped closer to her.

"It's nothing. Just do whatever you want to." Makoto begins to clean up the mess they made.

The bell rings and Makoto runs out.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" Usagi bit into the last cookie and walked outside.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 


	6. Warming Up

Chapter 6- Warming Up

Usagi was sitting on the steps of Kamiri High with the wind blowing her blonde hair in her face. This was highly annoying her since as soon as she could move it away it would blow right back. "Where are you, Ami?"

After fifteen minutes the blue haired girl finally appeared outside. "Sorry it took me so long. My teacher wanted to talk to me about some academic thing. It's nothing really."

"Okay, I understand. So you must be a pretty gifted student." Usagi grinned at her. "I wish I had half the brains you do."

Ami giggled. "It's not so great to be smart all the time you know. Sure, I'm glad I'm smart, but sometimes I wish I was more like you and everyone else. Normally people that talks to me only do so they can copy my homework or something like that. Or they just shun me because I'm smarter than they are and they think I'm some sort of freak."

As they started walking they saw Setsuna talking to Mamoru and hanging all over him. But luckily for Usagi, he kept pushing her away. He looked up and waved at her yelling, "See you next Monday!"

Ami and Usagi continued talking until they arrived at her house. "Mother, I'm home. I brought a friend over."

"Stupid boys." Her mother mumbled. "Always bringing then over without any notice whatsoever. How many guys does one girl need to bring home. And it's always the complete slobs, never the nice sensible guy who can become rich and actually love her."

She stopped as soon as she noticed that for once it wasn't a guy. "Oh, hi." She blushed hoping they hadn't heard what she said. "Nice to meet you..."

"Ami."

"Nice to meet you Ami." She took their backpack and places them near the door. "You know, you're the first girl that my daughter has ever brought home."

"Mother." Usagi glared.

She walked over to her and places her left arm across her shoulders. "Sorry sweetie, but it's a parent's job to embarrass their children."

"Let's go to my room." Usagi pulled Ami by her wrist.

"I'll be making chicken for dinner if you want to stay!"

"Uhhh... Sure." Ami replied while being tugged up the stairs.

"Sorry about her, Ikuko, she's my mother. I love her but sometimes I want to strangle her." Usagi held her finger under lip. "Actually, I'd probably end up strangle myself."

Ami giggled. "Why do you put yourself down so much?"

She shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. It's your house." Ami brushed through her short blue hair.

Usagi began pondering over what they should do. _Maybe... no... How about... no... Darn I can't think of anything._

Ami looked around the enormous room and noticed the drawings on the wall. "Who are these pictures of?"

She glanced downwards. "A woman I see in my head. I know this might sound weird, but from time to time I talk to her."

"Talk to her?"

"Yes, I communicate with her at night by talking to the moon. Sometimes she answers back, but most of the time she doesn't." Usagi hung her hair down in shame.

"Don't feel ashamed. I'm not going to make fun of you for it. We all have our embarrassing secrets. Like for me is my love of school and challenging myself. Even though it causes me to be made fun of for finding enjoyment out of it."

Usagi speared open her arms and grasped Ami within them. "I love you."

"What?" Ami expression turned from calm to shock.

"Not in that way." She elaborated.

"Oh, I love you, too." Ami smiled slightly, feeling accepted for the first time in her life.

Even though these two girls barely knew each other, they could feel a special bond beginning to form. Usagi turned on her radio, Ami and she began to dance.

"Come on, Ami, put some energy into it." Usagi swung her hip into hers.

"I'm trying." She struggled to copy Usagi.

"Move your hips like this."

"I'd kill myself trying!" The girls giggled.

They jumped simultaneously onto her fuzzy pink bed. The phone rang. Usagi lifted it up and spoke in an exhausted voice. "Hello, this is the Tsukino residence."

"Hi, Usagi!" Minako's voice chimed.

"How did you get my number?" She raised an eyebrow. Ami sat silently, striating her skirt.

"I looked for Tsukino in the phone book and called all of them saying 'Hi, Usagi!' and you're the only one that didn't hang up." Her high pitched voice was piercing Usagi ear through the phone.

"Why are you so hyper?" Usagi played with her hair.

"Hehe! I have someone here who wants to see you!" Minako could barely contain her joy.

"Who?"

"Mamoru! He wants to know if it's okay to meet with you today. He claims he can't wait till next Monday. So where do you live?"

"Hold up a second." Usagi pressed the mute button. "What should I do?"

Ami started confused. "I don't know. What's going on?"

"Mamoru. He wants to see me today even though our 'study date' isn't till next Monday! I don't know if I should say yes or no. I mean I really..." She slaps herself. "What am I talking about? Of course he can't come over. I promised... But he's so cute... I mean hideous... and oh, those luscious blue eyes... What am I saying?"

"You love him, don't you?" Ami stood up and walked to the entrance of the door.

"No, I don't love him! I can't stand him. But his so sweet and caring." She whacks her forehead. "Why am I thinking like this?"

"Say yes." She vanished behind the door.

Usagi took the phone off mute. "Yes, tell him to come to my house whenever he wants to." She tells Minako her address.

"Thank you!" Minako hung-up.

She places her phone down and squeals, then looks at the pictures she drew. _What about my promise. I know, I'll just keep it strictly friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. Ha-ha, I'm a genius!_

Fifteen minutes later her door bell rings. Usagi ran down, pushing her mom away from the door. "Hi, Mamoru." She says sweetly smiling.

"Hello, Usagi." His black hair shimmers in the sunlight.

_Oh, look at him. He can't be described with any word in the world._ She quickly snapped out of her daydream about him. "Come in."

He steps inside only to be yanked aside by Ikuko. "Hey! Usagi you picked a good one this time. Much better than all those lousy boys you used to bring home."

"MOTHER!" Her nostrils flared. Mamoru giggled at this.

"I thought you Ami friend was staying for dinner." Ikuko remember seeing her hurrying outside.

"I guess she left."

"Oh well, how would you like to stay for dinner." Ikuko smiled strangely. "Mamoru, I think that's your name, anyways, I think you'll make my daughter very happy."

"Sure, thank you Mrs. Tsukino. I plan on making her as happy as possible." His eyes had entranced Usagi.

Her mother went back to cooking while Mamoru and Usagi were in her room staring out her window. "This is a great view."

"Yea, I love this window. It's really pretty at night when the moon and stars are out." She kept stealing glances at him as he did her.

"It sounds very romantic." He slid closer to her.

Usagi moved farther away. "It is..."

There was an awkward silence until Ikuko's voice echoed throughout the giant house. "DINNER IS READY!"

They walked down the stairs into the dining room. "I hope you like this. Usagi normally only likes the deserts I make."

"It's all delicious." Mamoru complimented her cooking.

"Thank you. He's a keeper."

"Mom..."

Usagi's dad, Kenji, walked inside with her younger brother, Shingo. "No, there back."

Kenji walked over and kissed Ikuko on her forehead. "Did you enjoy your trip to America?"

"Yes, it was awesome!" Shingo shouted. "I loved the football games. I hated all the stray cats though." He shivered at the thought.

"One of them attacked poor Shingo. That's where that claw mark on his cheek came from." Kenji scratched his nose.

"It was horrible!" He pointed to the scratch. "Mom, Dad, come to my room. I have to show you that one online game I was telling you about. You promised you'd play it with me whenever I got back home."

Shingo grabbed their arms and pulled them into his room, slamming the door shut. Mamoru and Usagi walked back up to her room, sitting on the edge the bed. She picked up a pink heart-shaped pillow and squeezed it tightly.

"Why are you so nervous?" Mamoru placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Why are you so calm?" Usagi started blushing.

"Maybe I'm so clam because I feel like I can be myself around you. I don't know how to explain this feeling I get by just hearing your voice."

"What kind of feeling." Usagi stopped blushing and moved closer to him, causing his face to redden.

"I'm not really good with expressing my feelings..."He looked at his feet.

She placed he head underneath his chin and gently moved his head till their eyes met. "You've done a great job so far."

His lips curled into a grin. "Well, have you ever had that strange feeling in your stomach? Like you're being overwhelmed with joy and can't help but smile every time I that special somebody. Your hand tingles when their fingertips gently touch yours and you get that stupid grin on your face. That's how I feel around you. I can't help but want to hold you forever in my arms and if you ever strayed away from me, my arms would still be held wide open for you. Waiting for the day you return into my eternal grasp. I don't care if I have to wait ten years for you. Ever since I first saw you, with your cute blonde hair, your irresistible smile, and your eyes are like an endless pool of water that holds your soul within them."

"I feel the same way about you." _What am I saying? I don't love him, I won't love him! Ahh, I can't believe I'm falling for him._

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block for awhile but then I came up with this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you think or my story so far. I'd also accept some advice on what you'd like to see in my story. I'd also like to know if there are any areas I need to work on. Well thanks to all my reviewers so far, I really appreciate it. Till next time,

Chibi-Yaten


	7. I Think I'm In Love

Chapter 7- I Think I'm In Love

They sat silently, gazing into the others loving stare. The sun fell and night arisen. It was as if they could tell what each other was saying through their shimmering blue eyes. Mamoru began to notice how charming Usagi truly was when the moonlight struck her. "I...I...I think I..."

Usagi placed a slender finger on his lips. "I know. Same here."

Mamoru shifted his head slightly forward, waiting for her to go the rest of the way. Her slow movements made it passionate and special. Even though they had kissed many other people in the past, it had never felt like this. He loved the feel of her soft lips pressed against his.

Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo had fallen asleep while playing the game in his room. Usagi discovered this when she walk out of her room to place her math homework, which she never finished, into it. She stepped back inside her room. "When do you have to go home?"

His eyes saddened. "I don't have any specific time..."

"What do you mean?" She sat on Mamoru's lap and kissed his cheek.

"I lost my parents a long time ago. So I've been living with my best friend, Motoki, ever since that day."

"I'm sorry." Usagi held him tightly in her arms. He returned this with a hug.

"It's okay. It's sad, but I've learned to accept it." A tear slid down his face. Usagi wiped it off.

"It's okay. I'm always here for you if you ever need me. I have a secret too."

"What?"

"I'm about to turn sixteen years old and I still think that there's such a thing as a moon maiden. Usually at this time, every night, I sit at that window and talk to her." Usagi covered her face in shame.

"That's okay. Don't worry about feeling immature about it or however you feel. We all have something from our childhood that will follow us for who knows how long." He pulled her hands away from her face. "Don't hide your beauty."

A stupid smile appeared. Usagi yawns and lies down on her bed. Mamoru lies back with her. "Are you always so nice to every girl?"

"I'm an all around nice guy. But if you're asking do I treat you differently, the answer is yes. It's because I feel strange around you, in a good way." Mamoru stared at the ceiling before looking at her once more. "Are you always so open to guys?"

"No, you're the first guy. I've only told a few girls. You're actually the only guy I've ever trusted this much. I mean sure I've trusted some others, but never this much." Usagi kissed him gently.

After kissing they sat gazing at one another, their eyes becoming heavy.

Usagi awoke the next morning by the sound of singing birds and the sun shining in her eyes. _I'm still in my uniform._ She glanced behind her to see if he was still there. _I guess he left during the night after I feel asleep._

She changed out her uniform into another one. "That's better."

Usagi slid down the stair rail and flew right into Shingo. "Watch it KLUTZ!"

"At least I'm not stupid!" She slammed her fist at his head, missing by an inch.

"You don't have a right to call anyone that. After all, I'm not the one with a peanut brain." She took another hit at him. "And at least I can hit what I'm aiming for!"

"Stop fighting and get in here." Ikuko shouted.

"Yes, mother." They simultaneously said.

"Jinx!" Shingo and Usagi screamed. "Jinx."

"I said it first." They squealed. "Jinx."

"Get in here right now!" Kenji yelled authoritatively.

They dashed into the kitchen. Usagi grabbed the milk and poured it inside a bowl of cereal. "How did you and Mamoru get along last night?"

"Fine." Cereal crumbs flew out of her mouth.

"I never saw him leave." Kenji said suspiciously.

Shingo grinned evilly hoping that his sister was about to get busted. "I don't know when he left, but I know he did. We were talking and I feel asleep while resting my eyes. That's all that happened Dad."

He glared at her. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"I believe you." Kenji sipped on his coffee.

"You're letting her off that easy!" The brown haired child whined.

"She's old enough to take responsibility for her own actions." Ikuko said. "But, Usagi, if we ever do find out that you're doing something with this boy, there will be consequences."

"I know." Usagi skipped back into her room. She stepped in front of her mirror and began to brush out the tangles in her golden locks. _Usagi Chiba, Chiba Usagi, I like the sound of that._

She puts the brush handle in her mouth and ties her hair into two buns on either side of her head, letting the rest dangle down into ponytails, which was her normal hairstyle. Usagi was putting extra effort into her looks this morning.

Usagi drove today with her mom in the passenger seat. When they arrived she got out and Ikuko stepped out of Usagi's car and into the drivers' seat, driving off.

She ran up to the front of the building. Haruka stepped in front of her. "Hey, cutie." She winks. "How's it going?"

"Uhhhh..." Usagi winces. "Good."

"That's nice. How would you like to hang out with me after school today?" Haruka placed an arm around her.

Michiru ran up to them furiously. "Haruka, what are you doing?"

"I have to go." Michiru snatched Haruka's arm off of Usagi and pulled him away. "You're not even supposed to talk with her and now you're hitting on her!"

"I wasn't..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Why do you have to flirt with all the cute girls? I thought you loved me!" She began to sob.

"Don't get upset. You know you're my one and only. I promise you that one day we'll be able to show our feelings openly. Without Setsuna complaining to us." Haruka gave her a quick hug. "I love you."

"I love you more." Michiru leaned in to kiss her.

Setsuna grunted from behind. They stepped away from each other. "Do you want people to think you're like that? The correct answer is no. If they think you two like girls, they'll eventually start to think I do too. Then my image would be totally ruined and my Mamoru wouldn't love me anymore."

"He doesn't love you now." Haruka mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Setsuna squinted.

"Nothing. Ha-ha, I was just saying how pretty you look today." She lied.

"Thank you." Setsuna flips her hair. "I try my best."

Minako ran up to them. "Hi!"

Setsuna glares. "W…what did I do?" Minako stammered.

"You know." She shook her head in disappointment.

Minako bit her fingernail. "No, I don't."

"You were hanging out with that blonde girl." Michiru hissed.

She thought for a moment. "Liliko?"

"No..." Haruka felt sorry about how stupid Minako's was. _No wonder guys like her so much. They could get away with anything with this girl._

Minako tapped her foot. "Amaka! It has to be her. Hehe, I'm so smart."

"No!" Setsuna snapped. "USAGI TSUKINO!"

"Nah, it can't be her. I mean she is so sweet and nice!" Minako twirled. "I even got her to do the dance of love with me! That was fun. It was in science class. Fun times, fun times."

"You can't talk to her anymore!" Setsuna busted out with rage.

"But... but..." Minako felt her chest sinking.

"Wait a minute. I have a better idea." She rubbed her hands together. "You can still talk to her."

"Yay."

"Convince her that you're her friend. Then when she least expect it, sabotage her entire life. And find out a way to make Mamoru hate her. It's genius! Getting close to someone only to hurt them in the end!"

"But... But… I…" Minako stuttered.

"Bye!" Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka ran off to their classes.

"But, I don't want to hurt her." The bell rung. "I can't do something like that to Usagi..."

Usagi stepped inside her class room and sat in her seat. Jake walked over to her. "Hey, did you miss me?"

"No, I was hoping that you choked on your own air and died." Usagi pulls out her homework._ I got to finish this, fast!_

Jake took his seat behind her. Mr. Kowashima walks inside. "Hello class." He says in a dull voice. "Pass your homework to the front and well start today's lesson."

_No! I haven't finished yet!_ Her work was pulled away from her form the kid in front of her. "Maybe I can at least get a sixty."

He began his lesson on polynomials; he had decided to skip a few chapters. Usagi was doodling pictures of Mamoru and her. _Wait a minute! If this is Algebra 1. What is Jake doing in here if he's a senior? _She glanced back at him. He smiled and waved. It sent a creepy feeling through her body. _Ewww! He must be pretty stupid._

The class bell rang. Usagi just remembered how Makoto became upset when she mentioned Jake's name yesterday. "I wonder why..."

"Wonder what?" Jake wrapped his arm around her waist.

She pushed him away. "Do you know anyone named Makoto?"

His eyes widened for a second, but he quickly went back to normal. "Makoto, never heard of her."

"Are you sure?" She titled her head causing blonde strands to fall across her face. This made her adorable.

Jake smiled at how cute she looked. "Yea, I wouldn't lie to you." He fibbed.

"Okay, I was just wondering." Usagi turned and started to head to her next class.

"Can I walk you there?" Jake asked kindly, unlike he usually did by not giving her an option.

"Sure, if you really want to." She was impressed at his attitude change.

"I would do anything for you." He smiled at her.

Usagi got a warm feeling inside of her. _I can't love him, when I'm in love with Mamoru. I'm so confused with my feelings. Why did I have to come to High School? There I go again, thinking those thoughts. I won't let myself be caught in Mamoru or his tricks!_

_I'll have her falling for me in a week._ Jake smirked. _Girls a believe anything you tell them._

They arrived at room 207. "See you in gym class."

"Bye." Usagi sat beside Minako. "I love that the teacher is never here."

"Me...too..." She seemed to be in a daze.

"What's wrong?" Usagi grew worried.

"Oh, nothing..." Minako played with her fingers.

Mrs. Bakoushi walked in. "Hello, everyone. Sorry I haven't been here. I've just been busy." She tried to get her hair out of the mess it was in.

The intercom buzzed. "Mrs. Bakoushi, Mr. Backlie needs you in the gym for a moment."

"Coming." She slipped outside the door yelling. "I'll be back soon kids!"

"She's never coming back." Minako sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong and don't say nothing. Because I know there is." Usagi demanded an answer.

"It's just family stuff..." She was trying to deceive her. _I can't do what I'm supposed to do. I love this girl too much._ Minako stares at the blonde blowing air up on her bangs causing them to fly upwards. _She can't help if she stole Mamoru's heart away from Setsuna. Usagi wasn't even trying to; she didn't want to have anything to do with men. And now when the perfect guy finds her, she gets punished._

"Sorry, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." She placed her hand on Minako's shoulder while her face seemed to be very soothing and serene. "You were the first person to talk to me and I would do anything to help you. You're very special to me."

Minako half smiled at this comment. "Same for you..."

Most of the time Minako remained silent. Sometimes she talked to Usagi in short sentences. The class went by slowly.

The bell finally rang. Minako was the first outside the door. Usagi headed to the gymnasium. Mamoru ran up to her. "Hey, Odango Atama!"

This struck a nerve. "Why are you calling me that!" Usagi barked.

"I thought it suited you perfectly." He held his hands up innocently.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Usagi lowered an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I didn't mean anything by it. Odango Atama is just a nickname, I thought of it the first time I looked at you."

"Why?" She glared at him.

"Uhhh..." He pauses. "Your hair."

She sticks her nose up and storms off into the gym. "I didn't' mean it as an insult Usagi!"

"Shut up stupid!" Usagi disappeared inside.

"Why do girls play hard to get after you've already caught them?" Mamoru rubbed the back of his head.

"That, my friend, is a mystery we will never solve." A strange boy proclaimed as he walked by.

He walked inside and changed in the locker room. Mr. Lakoru blew his whistle. "Front and center!"

All the teenagers ran up. Usagi noticed, for the first time, how hot Mamoru looked in his uniform. "Wow!"

"What was that, Tsukino?" He shouted.

"Nothing sir." She stood up straight up.

"Today I'm going to pair you up with partners. Every week you will have a new partner unless I say otherwise." He looked around the room. "Okay, Ami and Mamoru on Team one."

"What!" He shouted.

"I didn't hear a complaint did I, Chiba?" Mr. Lakoru yelled.

"No sir." Mamoru stood stiff.

"That's what I thought. You two over there on that mat. Let's see who should I pick next." He scanned the crowd of students with his brown eyes. "Jake and Usagi are team two. Lamara and Vicuña are team three."

He continued naming pairs until all the students had partners. Today you will be tested in swimming. The first team to complete swimming back and forth four times each first wins."

"What's the prize?" Vicuña yelled. She was one of those blondes that gave the others a bad name. "Is it a day at the spa?"

"No, Vicuña. Can you please stop asking such questions? The prize is the rest of the week out of the other competitions. You'll get to sit out with whoever you chose. I don't care if their from an opposing team or not, they'll just get your old partner. Okay, now every go get into your swimmers uniform and head to the pool." He blew his whistle and everyone dashed away.

Mamoru stared at Usagi as she ran into the girls' locker room. _I have to win this. I can't let her be on a team with Jake. He'll corrupt her before she knows it._

He knew she was he's after last night, but the way she took the nickname he gave her, and her reaction towards it made him worry.

Everybody was aligned at the pool. "Ami, are you a good swimmer?"

"Yes." She said peevishly.

"That's good." He waited behind Ami, glaring at Jake, who was standing too close to Usagi for his comfort. "Can you give her some space?"

"She hasn't complained." He laughed.

"Actually, you are just a little too close for doing this." Usagi pushed him back.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Mr. Lakoru blew into his whistle.

Ami shot off faster than her competitors, while Usagi struggled. "Come on Usagi, you have to do this four times before I can get in. Don't go so slow! I want to win so we can spend time together!" Jake slapped his forehead. _We're never going to win at this rate._

What he didn't know was that Usagi was doing this purposely. She was slow at swimming but not that slow. _I have to apologize for screaming at him for calling me Odango. He didn't have bad intensions for it. I don't know what came over me. I love him... No, there I go again! I can't help it though this feeling. Moon Maiden, please forgive me. But Mamoru and I are perfect for one another and I feel he will be different from the rest._

"It's okay. I'll talk with you more in your room tonight. Usagi, you will find out just how special of a girl you are." A familiar voice whispered though her ear. "Be sure to pick up a stray black cat with a bold crescent mark on its forehead if you pass one. Goodbye."

_I'm special? But I'm not different form any other ordinary girl. And why is she talking about a cat?_ She also wondered why the Moon Maiden finally decided to talk to her here of all places.

Usagi was on her second time heading forwards in the pool as Ami was getting out, and Mamoru leaped in, creating a splash. Team one was way ahead of all the other teams. She smiled as she watch him swimming. Usagi finally finished her turn and Jake jumped in just as the Mr. Lakoru blew his whistle once more. "The winner is team one. Okay, everyone class is going to be over in fifteen minutes so tomorrow Chiba here will decide who he wants to sit out with for the rest of the week."

Mamoru waited for Usagi to exit the changing room and walked over to her. "I bet you're glad that we have to wear those hideous blue cap things, aren't you? I wouldn't want you messing up your luxurious hair for the rest of the day. Even though you'd still look adorable."

"Yea, thanks. Who are you going to pick." She crossed her fingers hoping it was her.

"You." He smiled.

She squealed and leaped into his arms, but quickly walked away blushing. "Sorry..."

"It doesn't matter. After all, you are my girlfriend, right?" His smile faded. "If not, then will you be my girlfriend?"

"Uhhhh..." She played with her fingers.

"So, yesterday meant nothing to you?"

"No, that's not it!" Usagi defended.

"Then what. Am I not good enough for you?"

"You are good enough."

"Then why won't you be my girlfriend?" Mamoru looked at Jake. "Or do you want to be with him?"

"No, he's just a friend. Please don't get angry with me over this. I lo...lo..." She stuttered.

"You what." He said irritated.

"I... LOVE YOU!" Usagi ran away to the lunch area.

Mamoru stood there shocked. "I'm thinking that's a yes, but I'm not sure."

"With women we're never sure of anything." The same strange boy from earlier said as he walked by with a milkshake in his hand.

"Who is he?" Mamoru shook his head before heading off to his next class.

* * *

Chapter 7 is finally here. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think or if I need to work on something.

Chibi-Yaten


	8. Usagi's Broken Heart

Chapter 8- Usagi's Borken Heart

Usagi wondered around the school grounds looking for Minako during lunch. "Where is she?"

Michiru was watching her carefully. _Poor girl._ She tucked her hair behind her ear and walked out towards her. "Hi, I'm Michiru."

"Hello." She put on a fake smile, and then noticed her gleaming, wavy, aqua colored hair. "You have beautiful hair."

"Thanks." Michiru felt guilty about how rude she acted when Haruka was talking with her. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Oh, that's okay!" Usagi's tone changed.

_She's very forgiving. There is just something about her that draws me, but what is it._ She glances around to see if Setsuna is anywhere near. _She would kill me if she knew I was talking to this girl._

"Why did you act so jealous if she's just your friend? I have to admit, no offense to her, but she kind of looks like a boy."

"It's okay. When she's not wearing school uniform she does dress like a guy and often gets mistaken for one." Michiru ignored Usagi's question.

"So why did you act so jealous." She placed her hands on her hips and stared Michiru straight in the eye.

She began blushing and tried to cover her face. "I don't know..."

Usagi hugged the aqua haired beauty. "It's okay. I won't think of you differently. There's nothing wrong with it. After all, you can't help it. Don't be afraid of what others would say."

She ran off, her blonde hair flowing behind her. Michiru stared in silence. "Does she know?"

She gripped her arms as a vision of a woman in a uniform of sea-green and deep blue, wearing shoes that resembled heeled ballet slippers. "Who was that? The woman resembles... but I couldn't be that girl, I don't... have..."

Another image appeared in her mind, it was a girl with long, golden hair in a long, white dress. "A princess?"

In The Library

Minako was sitting with Setsuna. This was last place anyone would look for Minako. "You haven't been hanging out with that hideous, stupid, blonde have you?"

"No, I haven't." Minako sighed, straitening the red ribbon that rested on her head.

"Good. Agh, where's Michiru? She was supposed to meet us here." She slid her fingers through her long, dark green hair.

"I don't know..." She took a deep breath of air. "I want to hang out with Usagi!"

"What?" Setsuna squinted.

"I'm saying that you don't have a right to tell me who I can or can't be friends with. I don't care what other people think. If someone's my friend they wouldn't care who I spent my time with and if they did, then they weren't my friend to start with." Minako slapped Setsuna. "I'm sure there are plenty of other people that have been dieing to do that."

She flipped her hair and stormed out. Setsuna lifted her hand to feel her face. "It hasn't even been that long since she's been here and she's turning them against me! Now she better watch her back."

The lunch bell rang and Usagi headed towards Japanesse Culture 9. She took her seat beside Rei.

_Oh no! She's back! I was hoping she moved or something, maybe even died._ "Hi, Usagi. Nice to see you again." She lied while smiling.

"I'm so happy to see you again. Minako's been acting really strange today." She pulled out her binder and pencil.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said you didn't know Minako." Rei glared.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Usagi tried to think back. "Uhh…" She didn't know what to say. _I should have never lied; I always get caught._

Mr. Cherkmont stepped inside the room. "Good afternoon class."

The students simply groaned. Rei raised her hand. "Mr. Cherkmont, may I please have a different partner?"

"I suppose so, Hino. I know how you will complain for hours otherwise. Will Tenoh's partner be okay for you?"

"Yes." The black haired goddess picked up her bag and traded seats with Haruka.

"Hey, Kitten." The other blonde woman winked.

"Hi. Why did you call me kitten?" Usagi winced.

"It's just a nickname. Is it okay with you?" She leaned closer.

Usagi move back. "Uhh... Sure…" She clutched her desk so she wouldn't fall out of her chair, but she did anyways.

"Tsukino!" He yelled.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Okay, is that all?" He lowered his eyebrows in annoyance. Silence filled the room. "Good, today you're all going to work out of the books beneath your desk. Page 105, problems 1-30. Get to work."

They pulled the books out and slid there desk together. "Do you understand this, Haruka?"

"No, these questions are too long for someone like me to read." She placed her hand on Usagi's knee. "You might not be as brilliant as my other partner, but you certainly are much cuter."

"Uhhh... Thanks…" Usagi simply smiled. _Help me!_

"I'll do fifteen of the problems and you do the rest." She stated and began to work.

About forty-five minutes had passed before Haruka handed the paper to Usagi. "All the problems are already finished."

"Yea, I know. I understood it better than I thought I did." She opened up a blue notebook and began writing in it.

Being her nosey self she peeked over. _A love note, to... Michiru._ Haruka looked up towards her. "What?"

She straightened herself up and stared forwards blushing. "Nothing..."

A half smile spread across her face. "It's okay, I know. You think it's strange of why I love her don't you. Go ahead, make fun of me. I get it all the time from Setsuna."

"No, I wasn't planning on teasing you. I don't have anything against it. I think you two look very cute together." Usagi rubbed the back of her head and giggled. "You can't help who you're attracted to."

She noticed that Haruka had become nervous. "Please don't tell her about this."

"I won't, but you shouldn't let her run your life for you. She doesn't own you and if she can't accept you like this, then she doesn't care about you to start with. You shouldn't care what other people think about it if you really like her that much." Usagi grinned. "Just be yourself and be proud of who you are."

The blonde haired woman smiled. "Your right." She seemed to relax slightly. "Setsuna was so wrong about you. I knew someone as adorable as you couldn't be as bad as she made it out like."

She tilted her head. "I keep hearing about her everywhere I go and every time I see her she glares at me or is hanging all over Mamoru, why is that?"

"Well, before you got here, he was trying to win Setsuna's heart, but she played hard-to-get for too long and he moved on when you showed up. Now it kills her inside which causes her to have a deep hatred towards you. But your so sweet and innocent, that's not common in girls your age and that's what I like about you." She gets up from her desk and hands their work into the teacher. "You are truly one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen and I have a feeling that you're going to do great things for this world we live on."

"Really? Oh well, I guess you can't have everyone like you." She smiled. "I don't know about how I'm going to do great things though, if you haven't noticed I'm not all that bright, but thanks anyways."

"I believe in you, and you're probably smarter than you think you are." A strange feeling coursed throughout her body. _What is this?_ An image of a woman in a dark blue and yellow uniform, wearing heeled boots and short gloves appeared in her head.

"What's wrong?" Usagi places a hand on the shoulder of the girl with short, dirty blonde hair.

"Nothing." She looks at her. _Who are you really?_

The bell rings. "Yay! Only one class left!" The enthusiastic girl dashed out of the room.

"I love how pretty girls are so naive." She laughed.

Haruka walked slowly to meet Michiru, when she ran into someone. "Ouch, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh, Michiru, I thought you always waited over there."

"Normally, but today isn't normal. It's that Usagi girl. I had a strange vision today and have been having them ever since our encounter at lunch today. I see me, and I have all these strange powers and yell 'Deep Submerge' and a wall of water appears around me, and summons a ball of energy that blasts at anything I wish. Then there's this beautiful woman in a white dress that I keep seeing with her back turned towards me and she glances back with such depression in her eyes."

"I think I know what you're talking about. But I only see myself like that around her. I see myself shouting 'Uranus Planet Power Make Up' and then I transform into something. It's me only with those strange powers you talked about." She looked into her sea-blue eyes, thinking the same thoughts as her lover. "You say Neptune, I'll say Uranus."

"Neptune Planet Power... Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power... Make Up!"

The students surrounding them stopped to stare at their strange behavior. Nothing happened. "I feel stupid now." Michiru blushed.

"You'll never look stupid to me." Haruka comforted her and held her close to her body, but Michiru pushed herself away. "Is something wrong?"

"If Setsuna found out that we even thought of holding one another like that in public she'd kill us." She started to walk away.

"A young girl pointed out something to me today." Haruka looked down.

Michiru gazed back at the true love. "What would that be?"

"That we should be proud to be ourselves and if someone doesn't like it then it's their problem and if they say their our friend then they shouldn't' care. Are we going to let Setsuna run the rest of our lives for us? My answer is no." She clinched her fist as more students started to watch their conversation. Haruka glared at them, but quickly turned back towards Michiru. "I love you and you alone. I know you may question that sometimes, considering how many other girls I flirt with, but I would never give my heart to anyone else."

"I love you too." She ran into her arms. "We won't let her control us anymore. And about the flirting, it does make me wonder, but deep down I understand that's just how you are."

Some people stared at them strangely, while others simply had no opinion on the matter. The tardy bell rung. "I'll see you after school." Haruka gently kissed Michiru's sweet lips.

"Bye." She raised her hand to her lips and smiled as she watched Haruka race off to her class.

Usagi was standing beside Makoto who seemed to be ignoring her. "Hi!"

"Umm, hi..." She wipes her eye.

"Why are you crying?" Usagi hugged her. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry."

"You would too if your boyfriend dumped you because he was in love with another girl. A prettier girl than I could ever hope to be. I know why he chose her; she's always so happy and cheery all the time and has a special glow to her."

Usagi looked up and placed a finger on her cheek. "I wonder who the girl is."

Makoto glares out Usagi. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" She watched as the brunette placed cookies in the oven.

"Nothing." A tear slid down her face.

Mrs. Sugarcane entered the room. "Hello everyone. I hope we're all ready to watch a cooking video from one of the worlds most famous chiefs in the world."

The students took some chairs and sat at the front of the room in front of a TV Mrs. Sugarcane had brought in.

Makoto was sitting in the front while Usagi was in the back. Every now and then she would see her wipe her tears on her hand. _I wonder what's wrong with her._

Usagi tried to think of who Makoto's boyfriend was and who the girl he left her for was. She moved her chair forwards occasionally to try to get closer to Makoto.

"Psstt, Makoto." She whispered.

"What." She groaned.

"Can't you just tell me who you were talking about and then maybe I can help you?"

"It's no one. Just leave me alone, please, I'm trying to pay attention." She turned away.

"Okay..." Usagi leaned back, the bell rang.

"Have a great afternoon; we'll continue this video tomorrow." Mrs. Sugarcane waved and smiled.

Usagi stood at the front of the school building. _I wonder where Mamoru is. Maybe I said I love you too early._ She started walking down the sidewalk. She sighed.

Usagi looked at a cherry blossom tree where she saw Mamoru. "Hi, Mamoru." She began to walk over to him till she saw Setsuna run up and kiss him. The cheery girl felt a growing pain in her heart for he hadn't even tried to push her away and completely ignored her.

"Mamoru! What are you doing?" Usagi shouted.

"You did it to me first." His tone harsh.

"Yeah," Setsuna glared. "Why would you do something so horrible to a guy like this?"

"What are you talking about?" He blue eyes started to water.

"You know what we're talking about." Setsuna hugged Mamoru.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she began to run. _Why would he do this to me? Did I do something wrong_ Setsuna grinned as she watched the blonde girl that she hated disappear into the distance.

"Looks like I finally won." The deep green haired girl whispered.

"What?" Mamoru questioned.

"Nothing, sweetheart." She giggled.

Usagi dashed past Ami. "Usagi! What's wrong?" The blue haired girl shouted.

She ignored her and continued running. Usagi ran into a light pole. "Whaahhh!" She whined.

A sweet purring caused her to silence. "Meow."

"Hi, kitty." She noticed a crescent bald spot on it head surround by black fur. "Aren't you cute? Do you have a home?"

"Meow." She rubbed her head against Usagi's leg.

"I don't see any collar. Do you want to come home with me?" She picked her up.

She snuck the cat past the rest of her family. If they found out about it, they'd make her get rid of it.

_Wait a minute. The Moon Maiden told me to pick up a cat like this if I saw one. Weird..._ She pulled the bands out of her hair, letting it fall down. Usagi started brushing her hair. Trying hard to hold her tears back, she would constantly be doing something. The cat merely watched the blonde running back and forth.

Sadly just about everything she did made her think of the one she had loved, the one who had just ripped her heart out and then smashed it into a million pieces.

The sky darkened, but was quickly filled with stars and the moon. Usagi a slowly cried herself to sleep. A light from the moon shined on her.

She rose up, stretched, and yawned. "Huh?"

"Usagi." A voice came from her beside her.

Her blue eyes lowered to the voice. "But you're a cat, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Glad to be able to finally speak to you Usagi. I'm Luna." The feline meowed.

"She's a very special cat." A voice similar to hers came from the light. "I think it's time you know..."

"Know what?" Usagi crept towards the light.

"That's you are me, the moon maiden as you refer to me. But I am Neo-Queen Serenity. You will soon become me and I'm sure you'll figure out everything along the way." A blonde woman appeared in the room with her.

"This is the first time you've ever let me see you out of the shadows." A smile spread across her face as she hugged her future self. "But why have you waited until I'm sixteen to tell me about this."

"Well actually. It wasn't ever supposed to happen like this, but something altered your past and now we're here today." Her hair glistened in the moonlight. "I don't know what else to tell you. Luna will explain the rest. Goodbye for know, we will meet again."

She vanished into the beam. "Luna, what else is there to tell me." The shocked girl sat on her bed.

"Well, you're also a Senshi." Luna clawed at the carpet.

"Sushi?" Usagi grinned.

"NO! SENSHI!" She hissed.

"Oh... What's a Senshi?" She lowered her head down to Luna's level.

"Ughhh!" Luna groaned and trotted over to the windowsill. "Let's make this as simple. You are a guardian solider and there are more of you for ever planet. Such a Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury would be the Inner Senshi; while Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn would be the Outer Senshi. You are known as Sailor Moon."

A broach and pen appeared in her hands. "What are these?"

"You transformation broach and that pen will allow you to transform yourself. So you can be disguised for certain occasions. I'm really sorry that things aren't happening the way they were supposed to. It must have happened long before you were ever born considering it affected your birthdates and everything." Luna glared at her. "I just remembered!"

"W…what?" Usagi said slowly trying to process everything that was going on.

"You need to watch out. One of the Senshi has known there identity much longer than you. Two are aware of their powers and will get their transformation wands soon, but you really need to be careful with who you become enemies with. If she hates you, she will eventually destroy you, but I'm hoping that she'll be loyal to her future Queen, but she's very temperamental in this twisted fate that we're living."

"I can only think of one person that despises me, but I'm almost certain that she's not one of us." Usagi rested her head back on her bed. "Whatever. Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight." Luna curled up on her stomach. _I hope that she will never have to use her powers. Please, Senshi, awaken soon to protect her from the confused Senshi. I know it wasn't meant to happen like this._ "Meow."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but for some reason everytime I tried to put this chapter up some error thing keep appearing. Well I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Till next time,

Chibi-Yaten


	9. It's Too Soon For Goodbye

Chapter 9- It's Too Soon For Goodbye

The sun shown on her face. Usagi rolls over and buries her face underneath her pillow. Shingo slams open the door and was about to pounce on her when he saw the black fur ball sitting on the bottom of the bed.

"Wha...what's...a...a...a cat doing in here!" He pointed with his left index finger and held his right hand up to his mouth and began shouting.

"It's just a cat! Get over it; she's not going to hurt you." Usagi grabbed him so her parents wouldn't hear him scream.

"I'm telling Mom and Dad!" He tried to run for the door.

"No, I'll do anything you want." She pleaded.

"Really." He lowered his eyebrows.

"Anything."

Shingo glared at the feline and looked up at her. "Do my chores for a year."

"Come on!" The blonde moaned.

"Deal or no deal." He started to walk out. "Mom! Dad!"

"Okay! Okay! Deal..." She frowned.

"Heh heh." He started to run out, but paused. "But if that…that creature... gets near me I will kill it!"

Usagi snatched the feline from the bed. "You wouldn't!" She glared.

"Do you want to test my statement?" He slowly shut the door and she listened as he walked do the hallway.

"Yay! Looks like I get to keep you after all." She smiled. _At least there is one good thing in my life right now._

"Are you ready to try your transformation so you'll know what to do incase you ever need it." Luna rubbed her side against the blonde girl's leg."

"Uhh... sure..." Usagi clutched the broach.

"Say Moon Prism Power Make Up."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Moon Prism Power... Make Up!"

A white uniform appeared on her body, and then a blue mini skirt appeared around her. She kicked her leg in the air and red knee-high boots appeared with a crescent moon in the center. A red ribbon on the back of the uniform and a red bow in the front hold her broach. Usagi's Odango's now had reddish spheres holding them on the front. Her arms were no longer bare but covered by gloves that reached her elbows. A tiara sparked on her forehead. "Whoa! This is the cutesiest costume ever!"

She hugged herself and fell back on her bed. "Now what?"

"Do you want to try an attack?"

"I have powers too?" An evil smile spread across her face. _HA HA! Watch out Shingo!_

"Of course. Try to destroy that stuff animal right there." Luna pointed her paw at a stuffed pig on her dresser.

"NOT MRS. OINKER!" She began to wail.

"You've already started to act more like yourself than ever." She lowered her head. _Maybe this is a sign that things will go back to how they used to be before time itself lost control._ "Just say pull off you tiara and say Moon Tiara Action."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Oinker." She gulped as she pulled of the tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!"

She tossed it furiously, pretending that it was Setsuna she was attacking. The stuff animal was no longer there, only ashes. "Whoa! That's was actually kind of fun."

"Believe me when I say this isn't all fun and games."

"USAGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" Ikuko shouted from below.

"Nothing! Just getting ready for school." Usagi sighed. "How do I change back?"

"You have a lot to learn before you're ready for anything?" Luna groaned.

She tugged on her golden hair. "Don't be so harsh. It's my first day."

"It's not supposed to be!"

"Is there more behind this story then what you telling me?"

"All I can say is this isn't how things were meant to happen. By now you should be in you final form as Eternal Sailor Moon, not just starting. It's too complicated to explain and you need to get to school."

She de-transformed and slipped on her school uniform, grabbed her breakfast, and ran out the door. Usagi slowed when she lost the excitement of being Sailor Moon and remembering that she lost Mamoru to Setsuna. "I wonder why? I thought he wasn't into her like that anymore."

"You know if you talk to yourself like that often people a start to think you're weird." A familiar voice chimed.

"Minako?"

"Yes." Minako was tying the red ribbon that she always wore while carrying a piece of toast in her mouth. "I need to talk to you."

She explained why she'd been acting strange the previous day.

"Okay... Is that all?" Usagi hugged her showing that she had forgiven her. "I don't think I should get mad at you over that. It wasn't your fault. Setsuna was just getting to you was all."

"No, I know why Mamoru is with Setsuna..." Minako clenched her skirt in her hands.

"What know you mean?"

"Well yesterday, after Michiru and Haruka stood up to her, she decided it was time to replace them. Rei is on her side about this because she dislikes you because I don't really know, but I can tell you that if anyone hates you, then they don't really know you. Makoto helped her with her scheme because she thinks that you stole her boyfriend away from her."

"I wouldn't do that." Usagi stood up. "I consider her my friend and I wouldn't hurt her like that."

"She was going out with Jake. But he fell for you. And anyways, back to the story. Setsuna told Mamoru that you were cheating on him with Jake. Of course he didn't believe her at first, but then she told him to ask Rei, Makoto, and Jake. She had already told them to say the same thing by promising those things. Rei just did it because she doesn't like you. Setsuna told Makoto that she'd get her back together with Jake, but told Jake that she'd get you and him together. Makoto will eventually figure this out, but trust me when I say that she'll figure out a way to lie herself out of it. She always does."

"I know Setsuna like Mamoru, but she didn't have to resort to this. If that's true then he's only going out with her out of anger, right?"

"Yea, but she doesn't care as long as she has him entangled in her scrawny little fingers." Minako made an evil face. "See this is how she looks all the time."

Usagi giggled. "Maybe after all of this is worked out, we can all be friends."

"You way too forgiving." Minako ran ahead.

"How do you know all of this?"

She flashed her number one sign. "When you're the best of the best you have your sources. I'll see you later, Usagi. I have some homework to do before my first class starts."

"Bye!" Usagi ran to the front of the building where Haruka and Michiru were standing.

"Michiru, have I ever told you that you're the only thing in my life that I don't regret?" Haruka kissed the other beauties cheek.

"No, but have I ever told you that all the wishes I've made on shooting stars were about you?" She grasps her lover in her arms and kissed her slowly.

"Ewww!" Setsuna tossed her hands up as she walked in between them. "Mamoru! I'm here!"

Usagi could see the look of disgust on his face. "I'll see you guys later."

He walked slowly running his fingers thorough his deep colored hair. A longing pain filled her heart. "Things were never meant to be like this."

The bell rang and Usagi dashed off to Mr. Kowashima. "I had another one of those visions." She tucked the aqua strands behind her ear.

"Me too." The tom boy took Michiru's soft hand and walked away.

In Math Class

Usagi spun around sharply causing her hair to whack her face. "I love you, hair, but sometimes you annoy me!"

"Now you're talking to your hair. What next? Your shoes." Jake smirked.

"Shut-up! Why did you tell Mamoru that I was cheating on him with you! We're only friends!" She snapped.

"Are we really? Or are you just playing hard-to-get?" He winked at her.

"I'm sorry, but you need to get over yourself." Usagi turned back around.

"Good morning class. I hope we've all had a good morning so far." Mr. Kowashima straightened the papers on his desk. "Everyone please pass your homework to the front row and I'll collect them."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you really like him that much and I kind of thought that you liked me." Jake whispered.

"I never liked you like that! Everyone but you knew that I liked Mamoru and you had a girlfriend." Usagi crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me Makoto was your girlfriend? Now she hates me."

"You never asked." Jake smiled.

"You shouldn't be chasing other girls while you're going out with somebody. It's not fair to either girl."

"Don't lecture me. You're just as guilty as I am. You may not have noticed but you gave off all the signs that you were interested. It's not my fault that you got on Setsuna's bad side. I don't know what she exactly she told Mamoru, I was just supposed to say yea it's true that you're my girlfriend and I had no objections to that."

"Ughhh! You're horrible!" Usagi sat in silence for the rest of the class period.

The bell rung; Usagi dashed out of the room. When she stepped outside she heard a voice calling to her. Her gaze went blank as she walked outside the building. The calling grew louder.

A portal-like object sat in front of her. Usagi reached her hand into it. "Don't be afraid, Mother." The voice could be clearly heard now.

"Who are you?" She pulled her hand back out.

"You can call my Chibi Usa." The high pitched voice chimed.

"What is this thing?" Her hair blew in the wind. "Why'd you call me mother?"

"Come in and I will show you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" She lowered her eyebrows.

"Don't you trust your daughter?" Her sweet voice rang through Usagi's head.

A memory of a pink haired girl flashed through her head. "I... I remember you..."

Usagi let herself be pulled into the portal.

Back At School

Mamoru was walking while holding hands with Setsuna. "Ughhh..."

"What's wrong baby?" She smiled at him with her red lips.

"Nothing... I just don't understand. I never thought she was like that." His heart sunk deeper into his chest. "Where's Usagi?"

"That's something only you would know, or should I say should know?" The strange boy that seemed to pop up out of no where appeared once more.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Setsuna screamed. "You're everywhere yet no where at the same time. And everyone has no clue who you are, so who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sipped on his milkshake and walked the opposite direction.

"Annoying loser." She turned to grab Mamoru's arm. "MAMORU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Mamoru walked up behind Minako and tapped her shoulder. "Huh? Mamoru."

"Yea, have you seen Usagi? I have to apologize for the way I've been acting. I don't care if she did cheat on me with him, I still love her even after she hurt me. I've never felt this way about another girl and I'd be stupid to give her up."

"I don't know. We usually walk to class together but apparently she wanted to take a different route and avoid seeing you and Setsuna all over each other." Minako glared at him. "But since you're actually listening know maybe I should tell you the real story."

Minako went through the whole explanation about Setsuna's devilish plan again. "Okay, that's way more believable than what Setsuna told me. If you see her before I do, tell her that I'm looking for her."

He speeds off to his class hoping that he would make it before the tardy bell. "People do crazy things when there in love." She hugged her books and sighed. "If only I had a guy like him."

Minako looked around for Usagi. "Where is she?" The blonde mumbled to herself, gazing outside the room. "Usagi, he loves you. I hope you can forgive him for making a mistake. What am I talking about; you were never angry with him to start with."

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us Ms. Aino?" Mrs. Bakoushi questioned.

"Haha!" Minako put on her happy face. "Nope! Just sitting here trying to memorize the words to a song for my chorus class for my upcoming solo! Lalalalalalala! I hope you can forgive him! I hope you will always love him! Lalalalala!" She broke out into a song she had just made up.

"That's enough Ms. Aino." She rubbed her temples.

"Yes, maim!" Minako just noticed that it was strange that her teacher was actually in the room for once. "What a second! Are you sure you don't have somewhere else to be? You know you're usually never in here, don't you?"

Mrs. Bakoushi looked at the clock. "I do show up for my own class sometimes. I have to at least make an attempt to keep my job, don't I?" She sighed. "You can all go to sleep for all I care. That's what I'm going to do."

She walked to her desk in the front of the room, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pillow. "Goodnight class."

"Goodnight Mrs. Bakoushi." The students replied before separating into their own groups and began socializing.

Minako was asking if anyone had any idea where Usagi could be. No one knew. The bell rang at last. Minako was the last one to leave the room, hoping maybe she would see her friend pass by in the hall. She had no such luck.

Her head began to throb. "Aghh..." When she opened her eyes she was in an unfamiliar place. A single woman stood in the distance, hair entangling around her body as an ominous wind blew harshly. A look of despair was the only expression her face held. "Usagi?"

She moved closer to the strangely familiar woman. "You must help your friend, Usagi; restore the past to the way it once was. I'm afraid I'm using my last remaining energy to tell you this. Sailor Venus, please, your world may seem peaceful at the moment, but trust me when I saw it will take a turn for the worst! Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, has been tempted by evil and is going to cause your world as you know it to come to an end..." She started coughing.

"What am I supposed to do?" Minako questioned.

She pulled her hair out of her eyes as she spoke. "The the pendent resting around her neck is what controls her..." Coughs. "It holds the fate of our future! Please..." She fell to her knees.

Minako dashed to catch her was awakened by a shaking feeling. "Mamoru?"

Screams of girls could be heard just outside the building. Mamoru and Minako darted out to see what the commotion was about. Minako released a shriek as Mamoru merle stood in silence, wide-mouth, and his eyes beginning to water from the most horrific thing he could have ever imagined.

"No..." His silent mummer drifted off with the leaves as the gentle breeze blew.

* * *

Well, Chapter 9 is finally here! And I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been cought up in school and I've been having some personal problems. But the good thing about those problems is that is re-inspired me to continue writing and gave me knew ideas! I'm not sure when chapter 10 will be out, but I'll try to get it done as asap. For now, let me know what you think about this chapter. Goodbye for now everyone!

Chibi-Yaten


End file.
